This invention concerns a cogged belt device for in-line transport of containers, in particular, vials, rigid tubes and the like.
In-line transport systems for containers, in particular, vials and the like, are known at present which are destined for use in automatic machines for filling and packing such containers. Transport systems of this type substantially comprise a pair of vertical-axis cogged wheels on which a cogged belt is wound which can translate in a horizontal direction, drawn by the cogged wheels. The cogged belt conveys a plurality of containers housed inside respective support means which are constrained to the cogged belt at regularly distanced positions.
In particular, in a known technical solution, the support means exhibit a shaped portion which forms a horizontal support plane for the container, and a pair of appendages which laterally surround the container, thus retaining the container in a transport position. The shaped portions are constrained to the external side of the cogged belt by means of suitable screw means.
The screw means suitably engage with corresponding nut screws afforded in prism-shaped elements shaped according to a geometric profile of the cogs of the cogged belt and arranged in such a way as to replace some cogs. In effect, at the zones of application of the support means of the containers, the cogged belt exhibits on its internal side respective false cogs consisting of the elements which constrain the support means of the containers.
Transport systems of the type described are constructively and functionally simple, since they make it possible to obtain transport lines of diverse types and geometric conformation which easily adapt to different operational requirements.
However, a frequent criticism is that the weight of the containers housed in the support means along the belt may induce lateral torsional stress in the belt. This stress deforms the belt, which thus deviates from the vertical operating configuration for which it is designed. Deformation causes wear, alignment problems for the operating organs of the machine and further damage to the plant.
Obviously the effects of the drawback described may be more or less serious according to the thickness, width and flexibility of the belt, the weight and dimensions of the containers transported, and the distance between the cogged wheels.